


Secreto Filial

by Van_Krausser



Series: Asesinos: relatos cortos. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Personajes elegidos para este drable fueron Lyle y Erik Menendez, hijos de un inmigrante cubano y adinerado hombre de negocios en el ambiente de los espectáculos. </p><p>El móvil fue meramente económico, a pesar de que se manifiestan graves evidencias de odio parricida en ambos hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto Filial

Todo encajaba perfectamente. 

Su padre no era una perita en oro, y lo más probable, si lo investigaban, le encontrarían enemigos a montones.

Su madre tal vez fuese algo distinto, pero… ¿por qué dejar cabos sueltos? La policía sospecharía de todo mundo, y de cualquier motivo, excepto el de ellos.

Lyle sonrió, acariciando la espalda desnuda de su adormilado hermano menor, mientras compartían la cama del mayor entre planes, malos recuerdos y deseos velados por la autoridad paterna, dichos en medio de envenenados susurros. 

Cuando Erik se quedó dormido, Lyle besó su sien y se recostó abrazándolo.

-Mañana, Erik –dijo en un quedo susurro, dejándose envolver por el sueño-. Te prometo que mañana nuestras vidas cambiarán. Mañana reclamaremos lo que nos pertenece.

Con ese pensamiento, ambos soñaron en la fama y el renombre que les daría la herencia que deseaban. La que a fuerza de escopetazos, reclamarían al día siguiente.


End file.
